Inferno Pack/Roleplay
Here you can RP as an Inferno Pack wolf. In Inferno Pack... Nuria howled and raced towards her mate, while being in the forest, she saw a large group of savage looking cats and she couldn't fend them off by herself. "Inferno Pack is under attack!" Nuria roared, as cats poured from every direction. Nuria may be a large wolf, but several large cats started to pin her down. "Vile cats!" Nuria snarled, and shook then off of her and she lunged at the nearest one. Snapping its spine between her mouth and instantly killing it. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 23:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Triton) Cats flooded into camp. I attacked one, but soon I was pinned down by only two of them I hated being small. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:10, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "Stupid cats!" He muttered before howling for back-up. He slashed at the cats on his mate, Nuria. Prickl ar 23:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "Help!" I squealed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:14, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I smashed the cats to the ground. I heard Triton yell for help. I kicked a cat off of him and bite another. Suddenly the byrrigis crashed through the entrance and helped fight. Prickl ar 23:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I stood up, I was bleeding badly ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:22, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "Triton get away from here," I told him. He would only get more hurt if he stayed here. Prickl ar 23:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "B-But I can fight!" I insisted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:20, March 26, 2012 (UTC) "Don't be proud and foolish, Triton! Go before you get yourself killed and treat those wounds!" Nuria barked and tossed aside a she-cat which lay limp on the ground. "This needs to stop, Montis! Our pack will be wiped out and it would be an embarrassment and dishonor if our pack did wipe out because of stupid cats!" Nuria shouted, over the noise of the battle. I nodded and ran into the elders den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 12:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC) "I know!" I growled and whipped another cat with my claws. "What should we do?" I asked her. Nuria always came up with good ideas and I was happy to have her a my side. Prickl ar 15:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) One of the elders, Cyclone, began to treat my wounds. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I bite another cat in the tail and stomped on two. Prickl ar 22:28, March 26, 2012 (UTC) She wrapped it in cobwebs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC) "There's a ravine near here with an endless pit, right? If we can trick them to follow us and make them fall over the edge without falling ourselves, we can win this battle and challenge!" Nuria barked and striked at a tabby cat. - Firestream "Good!" I barked and lead the pack to the ravine. Prickl ar 23:14, March 27, 2012 (UTC) "Hey bum-brained cats! Catch as you can!" Nuria taunted and led the swarm of cats to the ravine. She barked in satisfaction as the stupid cats follow. The plan was working! - Firestream "I think you will find it quiet nice if you jump off this ravine!" I shouted, knowing they could not understand me. Prickl ar 23:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I watched the last cat tumble off the ravine. I then turned to Nuria, "Nuria, there is a Pack called Aqua Pack. Their territory is rich in prey, I think it is time to eat well again." Prickl ar 15:32, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Hmmmmm...they are water wolves as in they hunt, battle, and swim in the water gracefully and swiftly. We should raid their territory where there isn't any water that they can corner us into and try to drown our wolves. Shall we raid using the cover of the darkness and shadows? Or in the morning sun which we can use to blind them if we have the sun behind us and them in front of us having to face the blinding sun?" Nuria said, while grooming herself. She howled and waited for her mate to answer. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 15:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, good thinking!" I tod Nuria. She was always a good thinker. Prickl ar 15:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I padded out of the elder's den. My leg was covered in cobwebs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Triton, we are planning an attack, care to join?" I asked him as he padded out of the elder's den. "If you want to rest, you may," I added. Prickl ar 16:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Let him rest, Montis! I heard that Aqua Pack's new alphas are Akakios and Silva, it's their first time being alphas and I think they might not know what to do when they're under attack!" Nuria said, her eyes gleaming with intelligence and information. (she's a smartypants wolf!) [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 16:10, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (I know ;)) "Right," I replied and dipped my head in apology to Triton. " We attack tomorrow at mooonhigh, not that there will be any moon!" Prickl ar 16:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "No! I can fight!" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I sighed, "No, Triton, I didn't mean that just to join our planning. Rest, now. Fight later." Prickl ar 16:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and padded back inside the den, head down. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Finally it was almost time to attack. I rounded up the wolves. "Triton, you ready?" I asked. Nuria was at my side. It was time to eat well! Prickl ar 16:00, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Nuria, is everyone fit?" I asked her. Prickl ar 16:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, our pack is fit and well for a fight!" Nuria replied. - Fire "What's happening?" asked Aqua as she padded out of her den. 16:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "Aqua, I must have missed you when roundng up the wolves! We are attacking Aqua Pack, for their rich pret filled territory!" I replied. I gave the signal and all the wolves dashed off. I motioned for Aqua to come, if she wanted. Prickl ar 22:28, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I was horribly afraid. This was my fist realy battle with another pack. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Aqua nodded and jumped to her paws to join in. She padded after her pack mates. 01:59, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that my legs were shaking a little. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (hey silver, can you change Aqua's name? You know how The Erins didn't want any of the cats to have the name prefix, Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow? Well I think that any wolves shouldn't have the name Aqua, Umbras, Betulis, and Inferno except for the founder of the packs. I'll help you look for a new name for Aqua, if you agree to change her name.) Nuria saw Triton shake and padded over to him, she put her tail across his shoulders and said in a gentle, quiet voice, "I know you're scared and this is your first battle against another pack, Triton, but don't coware and believe in yourself that you can defeat them! Every first timer needs a pep talk before a battle. If you have any questions about anything, just Montis or me, okay?" Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 04:06, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I nodded, but I was still scared. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (how about Tigris? I'll call her Tigris, can someone change her name on the allegiance?) Tigris padded alongside of her packmates. 15:49, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (I wrote a fanfic with a cat named Tirgis) We padded up to Aqua Pack territory. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (this is a wolf.) Tigris felt tense. How many of them were waiting for their attack?! 22:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (I know that, I'm just saying) "When will we attack?" I asked the alpha. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:35, April 4, 2012 (UTC) "Once that those clouds pass over the moon and engulf us in darkness and shadow." Nuria replied, she was going to hold down the alpha female of Aqua Pack, while Montis took care of the alpha male. I nodded. (RP continued on AP RP) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The defeated Inferno Pack wolves ran back into camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris limped into her den to clean a wound.Silverstar 15:18, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Triton was horribly injured. He collasped as soon as he got into camp. He was on the brink of death....15:31, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris limped over to Triton as fast as she could. "H-He needs help, horribly!" she howled. She pressed cobwebs against Triton's back.Silverstar 15:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Triton coughed up blood. His neck had many wounds and do did his back and chest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) "Just don't...Die or anything, okay?! I-I mean, just hang on!" woofed Tigris. She pressed some cobwebs on his neck wounds.Silverstar 15:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Triton prepared for death... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris quickly found the main wound in his neck. She pulled a leftover wolf fang out of her leg. (O.o) She used it to help seal it. "anymore fangs?!" she called.Silverstar 15:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (Triton's a he. Triton is a boy's name) Triton couldn't reply. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (Actully, Tigris pulled a wolf fang out of her own leg. XD Wolves can now sew. XD) Tigris got a Black Widow cobew, and tied it to a fang. She used it to close another neck wound.Silverstar 16:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, and why would you use a black widow cobweb?! If the spider is still on it, bye-bye Triton.) Triton's breathing was much steadier now. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (They're most likely stronger. Bigger spiders have stronger webs usually.) Tigris made sure there wasn't any spiders in the webs. It took Tigris about a hour to heal Triton. She finished his last wound, and Tigris sat down on her haunches, panting.Silverstar 16:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (Black widows aren't that big. In when I was 7 living in Alabama, I would see those things all the time. They're tiny and deadly) Triton was able to whisper out "Thank...you...." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Tigris nodded. "Its all in the training." she woofed silently. She gently drug him to a nest and put him down. Tigris healed herself.Silverstar 16:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) The next morning..... Triton awoke and sat up in his nest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:18, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (XD, My cat just came to my door, meowing and begging for food.) Tigris yawned. She checked her leg, it seemed to be fine.Silverstar 16:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) (XD) Triton padded out of the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ ! (Now he's hunting in my front yard...I'll try to upload a pic of him someday.) Tigris padded over to Triton. "Are you feeling ok? Does anything seem infected?" asked Tigris.Silverstar 16:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan